Pour ton bien
by Jede-Sehnsucht
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - OS : Dur réveil après l'aftershow party des MTV EMA 2007. Tom a visiblement passé une mauvaise soirée et son frère a bien du mal à le comprendre...


**Disclaimer : **Les membres de Tokio Hotel existent et je ne dispose pas de leur image. Je n'utilise que les noms car il est relativement évident que je ne les connais pas et que tout ce qui est raconté ici n'est qu'une _**fiction**_ inspirée de faits réels (et de bruits de chiottes).

Raiting : T (pour le vocabulaire parfois employé, pas de lemon.)

**Résumé : **Dur réveil après l'aftershow party des MTV EMA 2007. Tom a visiblement passé une mauvaise soirée et son frère a bien du mal à le comprendre...

**Note : **On va essayer de commencer la série « Réalité onirique » par cet OS. C'est surtout l'occasion de se taper des bons trips avec mon Isotope (merci de me filer un coup de main avec ce site de dingues d'ailleurs '). Enjoy (enfin j'espère) !

* * *

**Pour ton bien**

_Réalité onirique : I_

* * *

Bill était assis sur le bord du lit depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, immobile. A dix heures du matin, la majorité des habitants de Munich devait être debout, lavée et réveillée. En théorie, lui aussi devrait déjà être prêt mais voilà, quand on a dormi que quatre malheureuses heures on a pas les yeux en face des trous et s'extirper de cette couette chaude et moelleuse paraissait être une épreuve insurmontable.

Son regard semblait vide et pourtant son esprit tournait a mille à l'heure. Il se remémorait la soirée de la veille, seconde par seconde, et même s'il ne se souvenait plus bien des détails sur la fin, il revoyait la joie qui se lisait clairement sur les visages de Georg, Gustav et surtout de son frère Tom. Ca faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils mettaient toute leur énergie à faire de la musique et s'ils avaient déjà été maintes fois récompensées depuis, ce trophée là restait exceptionnel. Jamais Bill n'avait osé envisager sérieusement une carrière de renommée internationale et pourtant...

Bill aurait pu rester à rêvasser encore longtemps, les cheveux emmêlés et la marque des plis du drap sur la joue, si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné. Il étendit ses bras vers le plafond et fit craquer son dos avant de consentir enfin à traverser la luxueuse chambre d'hôtel pour attraper le combiné. C'était David qui lui rappelait qu'il était attendu pour déjeuner. Il y a de ça une demi-heure déjà.

C'est ainsi qu'après une douche rapide, Bill descendit au restaurant retrouver ses trois compères déjà installés devant leur tasse de café.

- « Désolé, panne de réveil !

- On devrait compter le nombre de fois que tu nous la sort celle là... »

Bill lança un regard énigmatique au batteur. Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, Gustav n'avait manifestement pas encore saisi que Bill était très susceptible le matin. Pourtant ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se servir un chocolat chaud.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier : en plus du prix des MTV EMA raflé en beauté, avait lieu ce soir le concert de clôture du 483 Europa Tour. Bill se réjouissait à l'idée de retrouver les fans allemandes avant de pouvoir prendre des vacances méritées. Il lui fallait bien plus qu'une simple remarque pour le mettre de mauvaise humeur. C'était déjà oublié.

- « J'en reviens toujours pas ! »

Bill avait parlé la bouche pleine, mordant dans une tartine, mais les trois autres savaient très bien à quoi il faisait référence. Ils acquiescèrent d'un simple mouvement de tête, encore trop fatigués pour manifester leur enthousiasme.

- « En tout cas, t'as assuré en anglais, Bill !

- Tu parles, j'avais rien préparé. Je me suis retrouvé comme un con à improviser.

- Arrête, je suis d'accord avec Gustav : t'avais un super accent et tout...

- Ah ouais ? »

Le petit sourire fier qui avait fleurit sur les lèvres du chanteur disparut aussitôt qu'il releva la tête de son assiette. Les trois autres échangeaient des regards entendus, se retenant de rire.

- « J'ai beaucoup aimé ton... comment t'as dis déjà ?

- "Thank you so much..."

- Ah ouais c'est ça Tom ! "Thank you so much, we're so proud !" »

Georg se tenait les cheveux dressés sur la tête des deux mains et parlait comme s'il avait une patate chaude dans la bouche, leur offrant ainsi une imitation quasi parfaite du chanteur. Bill n'avait même pas eu le temps de répliquer qu'ils étaient déjà tous hilares. Les quelques riches clients de l'hôtel encore présents dans la salle regardaient les quatre garçons qui se tenaient les côtes, d'un air mi-agacé mi-amusé.

N'empêche que c'était décidé : la prochaine fois, Bill laisserait les autres se démerder avec le micro et les remerciements.

Le reste du déjeuner fut plus calme. Gustav, Georg, Tom et Bill discutaient maintenant des cadeaux que quelques fans avaient réussi à leur donner lors de leur arrivée à la cérémonie de MTV. Ils déballaient les paquets et gardaient les lettres pour les lire dans le Tourbus, sur la route les conduisant à Essen.

Justement, en parlant de ce soir...

- « Hé au fait les gars, tout à l'heure j'ai eu une super idée pour le concert !

- Tu nous expliqueras ça sur la route. Là, on a pas le temps. »

Tom n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche du repas - sauf pour rire à la blague de Georg - et venait maintenant de parler assez sèchement. Or, ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes et Bill en resta muet. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour tenter de comprendre, son frère s'était déjà levé et avait quitté la pièce. Bill se contenta de refermer la bouche dans un claquement de langue. Dire qu'il n'avait rien compris était un doux euphémisme et il défiait quiconque de bien vouloir lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Peut être avait-il loupé quelque en début de repas...

- « Il y a quelque chose qui va pas avec Tom ?

- Non, je crois pas.

- Il ne vous a rien dit ? Il fait quand même pas la gueule à cause de cette histoire de pari avec Bushido j'espère...

- Oh nan je pense pas. Ils ont pas mal parlé avec Nicole... mais je suis sur que c'est du pipeau. Non, tu connais Tom et ses précieuses heures de sommeil... il doit simplement être crevé. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Quelqu'un reprend du café ?

- Ouais, s'il te plait.

- Non, non... merci... Je vais monter finir ma valise. »

Georg et Gustav savaient pertinemment que les affaires de Bill étaient déjà prêtes. Il ne les déballait jamais quand le groupe restait si peu de temps au même endroit (et encore plus lorsqu'ils avaient le Tourbus à disposition), se contentant d'entrouvrir une valise et de piocher dedans. Bill était inquiet et voulait vérifier de ses propres yeux que tout allait bien ; ils en avaient l'habitude.

Ils restèrent donc attablés encore un moment alors que Bill grimpait les étages, non sans rectifier la position de sa casquette en laine dans les miroirs de l'ascenseur. Il se regarda droit dans les yeux quelques secondes puis finit par sourire. Aujourd'hui il se sentait capable de tout.

Néanmoins il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser une petite pointe d'angoisse l'envahir alors qu'il toquait à la porte de son frère. Tom se portait certainement comme un charme mais Bill savait que si ce n'était pas le cas, c'est qu'il y avait une excellente raison ; il n'avait jamais été du genre à bouder pour un rien. Ce doute ne fut que temporaire puisque lorsque Tom ouvrit la porte, ce fut pour se trouver nez à nez avec un Bill qui arborait la même mine réjouie qu'auparavant.

- « T'as déjà finis de déjeuner ?

- J'avais pas super faim. Je peux t'aider à ranger ?

- C'est déjà fait ! J'étais en train de jouer à la DS en attendant David. »

Tom avait rejoint le lit où était posée la console encore allumée, à côté de sa guitare sèche, celle qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte, invitant Bill à le rejoindre et il fut étonné de ne pas le voir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tom releva la tête vers son frère, le cherchant du regard. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre : il était toujours appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, et le regardait d'un air faussement blasé.

- « Je vois ! C'est pour ça que tu t'es cassé aussi vite, c'est parfaitement logique. Yoshi pouvait pas attendre, hum ?

- Désolé, Bill, je... »

Son frère avait fait comme si de rien n'était et ça l'avait profondément agacé, mais la vérité c'est que Tom ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était montré aussi agressif.

Bill avait certainement compris sa gêne puisqu'il lui fit comprendre d'un geste de la main que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Entre temps, il s'était rapproché et était désormais assis en tailleur sur le grand lit, côte à côte avec Tom. Son visage était toujours éclairé par ce sourire rayonnant dont lui seul avait le secret et auquel personne ne pouvait résister, pas même Tom. Surtout pas Tom, en réalité.

- « Alors frangin, tu m'expliques ton idée pour ce soir ?

- Oh, c'est pas grand chose. C'est juste que je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être ajouter "1000 Meere" à la setlist... Je sais que ça fait tard mais on l'avait répété pour la tournée française et puis maintenant que le clip est sorti, je suis sure qu'il y a des fans qui la connaissent déjà.

- Ca va être chaud quand même ! En plus je suis pas sur que David soit ok...

- Je veux bien aller défendre le bifteck, s'il le faut ! »

Bill était excité comme une puce. On aurait dit un gamin à qui on aurait promis un tour de manège. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute, à ce moment là, que sa vie était se résumait à la musique, que la scène était sa vie. Encore plus que chanter, Bill aimait les feux des projecteurs, le contact avec le public, les fans qui les suivaient partout... il avait l'impression d'appartenir à une communauté, de partager quelque chose de particulier avec tous ces gens là. Il leur apportaient un petit bout de rêve et recevait énormément en retour. Il adorait ça.

Quand il était dans cet état, ce petit air enfantin mais pourtant ultra déterminé plaqué au visage, Tom ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Et puis il était fier de cette chanson aussi alors si Gustav et Georg étaient d'accord, pourquoi pas ?

- « Au fait, pourquoi tu veux la chanter ce soir ?

- Parce que c'est le dernier concert avant un moment et qu'on joue chez nous. Et puis je sais pas, je n'arrête pas de penser au prix d'hier et j'me dis que sans les fans, on l'aurait jamais eu. Ce serait une belle façon de les remercier, tu crois pas ? »

Bill avait terminé son explication dans un chuchotement car Tom s'était déplacé derrière et commençait à le masser. Il n'était pas sans savoir que Bill adorait ce genre d'attention. Et lui raffolait de ses soupirs de contentements. Les mains de Tom s'activaient en de douces mais fermes pressions sur les épaules de son jumeau. A travers le t-shirt il pouvait sentir ses clavicules saillantes, mais aussi le relâchement des muscles sous l'effet de ses doigts calleux. Bill avait la peau douce.

- « Je suis lessivé, je vais m'endormir si tu continues.

- Je prends le risque... »

Tom avait soufflé cette dernière phrase tout contre l'oreille de son frère, lui provoquant des frissons. Bill ressentit comme une décharge partant du creux de ses reins, remontant le long de son échine jusqu'à son cou. Il soupira de bien être alors qu'en même temps il enrageait de laisser son frère avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui. Il pouvait lui filer la chair de poule en une phrase. Je crains, pensait Bill.

Fier des réactions qu'il arrivait à faire naître en lui, Tom continuait son massage avec vigueur.

- « T'as passé une bonne soirée hier ? Je t'ai pas beaucoup vu après que tu te sois éclipsé avec Georg pour aller faire du repérage ! Je t'ai juste aperçu trente secondes avec la fille des Pussycat Dolls et Bushido...

- On repérait pas, on était juste parti chercher à boire. »

Tom avait subitement oté ses mains des épaules de Bill. Celui-ci étouffa un grognement de frustration avant de se retourner pour scruter le visage fermé de son frère. Qu'avait il pu bien dire pour qu'il fasse cette tête ?

- « C'est toi qui est parti repérer alors évite de me faire la morale. »

Ok, Bill avait visiblement dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec cette histoire de pari à la con pour savoir qui mettrait Nicole dans son lit en premier. Il n'y avait plus de doute maintenant. Mais alors quoi ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il détestait voir Tom en colère, encore plus s'il en était la cause.

- « Tom, je vois bien t'es louche depuis ce matin mais je t'assure que je ne sais pas du t...

- Non, mais rien. Laisse tomber. Je disais juste ça comme ça... J'en ai marre de...

- De ?

- J'en ai marre que tout le monde croit que je suis constamment en rut ! »

Si Tom n'avait pas eu l'air si sérieux, Bill aurait explosé de rire. Cependant, l'urgence était de régler la situation avant ce soir. Pour lui, et pour le concert.

- « Mais Tom ! Je disais ça pour rire ! Bon ok, c'était pas drôle mais je sais très bien que t'es pas comme ça. Je te le dis souvent pourtant et ça te fait rien. »

Bill avait raison et son frère le savait. La sexualité de Tom était un sujet sur lequel les trois autres membres du groupe le charriaient beaucoup. C'était devenu un jeu et ce même dans les interviews.

Son argument ne tenait pas la route.

- « Je sais. Mais c'est juste que ça m'emmerde que tu parles de ça comme si t'y étais alors que t'as pas passé la soirée avec moi, c'est tout. Maintenant excuse-moi. Je sais que c'est débile mais j'y peux rien.

- Tom... »

Ce dernier qui avait quitté le lit et parcourait désormais la chambre en large et en travers en esquissant de grands gestes, se stoppa net quand il entendit la voix de Bill. C'était presque un murmure plaintif. Plaintif ou excédé, il hésitait. Il se retourna face à son jumeau et releva la tête, sans pour autant oser le regarder. Il avait comme un noeud diffus dans tout son ventre et détailler chaque rayure de sa guitare semblait le lui faire oublier.

- «... ce qui t'emmerde c'est que je te dise que t'es allé mater alors que c'est faux... ou c'est le fait que j'ai passé la soirée sans toi ? »

Bill avait retrouvé tout son sérieux. Tout trace de sourire avait disparu, il fronçait même un peu les sourcils. Ce dernier ne voyait pas bien où Tom voulait en venir... Etait il en train de lui faire comprendre qu'il était plus ou moins jaloux ou cachait il autre chose ? Bill avait réussi à faire preuve de patience jusque là mais son frère avait semble-t-il décidé de pinailler. Il fallait bien aller droit au but ou ils y seraient toujours le lendemain.

Pourtant, Bill ne pu retenir un petit rire lorsque Tom répondit, tout bas :

- « C'est juste que si t'avais pu éviter de passer ta soirée avec l'autre empaffé de première là, ce crétin de... QUOI ? Pourquoi tu te marres comme une baleine, je peux savoir ? »

Et lui même ne pu empêcher un sourire en coin lorsque Bill se leva du lit et s'approcha de lui d'un pas déterminé, passant ses bras autours de sa taille. Tom resta les bras ballants, étonné de ce revirement de situation. Bill se colla alors un peu plus contre lui afin de nicher sa tête dans le cou de Tom, inspirant profondément pour percevoir son odeur.

- « Ma parole, on dirait que t'es jaloux...

- Tu y es pas du tout, mon vieux. »

L'espace d'un instant, Bill eut l'impression d'être complètement à côté de la plaque. Tom avait dit ça d'un ton amusé et Bill se sentait déjà ridicule d'avoir pu pensé que son jumeau était déçu de ne pas pas avoir passé la soirée avec lui. Ils étaient déjà fourrés ensemble la plupart du temps de toute manière. Mais lorsqu'il se desserra un peu de Tom, celui ci le retint fermement contre lui et, d'une main, retira le bonnet de Bill qu'il balança par terre. Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

- « Ce Jimi Blue ou je sais pas quoi, je le sens pas, c'est tout.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps !

- Oui bah c'était assez pour qu'il y ait des photos...

- On nous a demandé de prendre la pose, j'étais à côté, on le connaît... j'allais pas me barrer, c'est aussi simple que ça ! J'en reviens pas que t'aies fait la gueule à cause de lui.

- Hey je faisais pas la gueule !

- Mais oui...

- C'est juste qu'il ne me revient pas ce type avec sa tête de minet... Et vas y que je te touche l'épaule... Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien... C'est pour ton bien, Bill. »

Ce dernier avait enfin confirmation que Tom aussi pouvait être de très mauvaise foi. Il arborait un petit air espiègle. Bill et Tom avaient tous deux bien grandis et Tom se comportait désormais de façon plus adulte, un peu en retenu : Bill était une des rares personnes à avoir droit de le voir avec cette petite moue d'enfant pris en faute.

Les lèvres charnues de Tom étaient toujours étirées en un sourire en coin, laissant voir ses dents blanches. Passant une main sous le long t-shirt de son frère, Bill se pencha doucement, rapprochant leurs deux visages.

Les lèvres de Bill étaient si douces. Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Tom. Il sentait la main du chanteur lui caresser le bas du dos, c'était agréable. Quand le baiser prit fin, Bill murmura quelque chose que seul son frère pu entendre, les enfermant encore un peu plus dans la bulle de douceur qu'ils s'étaient créée.

Tom ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais tout ça, Bill ? »

Front contre front, les yeux toujours clos et leurs nez se câlinant, Bill lui répondit d'une voix aérienne :

- « C'est pour ton bien. »

* * *

Pour infos, Bushido est un chanteur allemand et Nicole, c'est Nicole Scherzinger des Pussycat Dolls. (Pour plus de détails, Google est votre ami )

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour tout commentaire (positif ou non), c'est toujours encourageant ! Bises


End file.
